Show me your's first
by drowningme909
Summary: Dramione. One shot. Hermione feels all alone and broken. And as she looks at her new scar, memories flash before her eyes. Can Draco fixt that?


**Disclaimer- All credit J.K Rowling, except the idea which is mine.**

Tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks, as chuckled her arms to her arms. She watched the sky as the golden sun disappeared into the earth. The clouds turned a comforting pink and the last remaining rays of sun hit Hermione making her cold body fill with warmth. The sun made her feel better but her heart was still broken.

How could he? How could he just stand there and watch, like nothing had happened? But stuff had happened, amazing stuff. His touches, his kisses, the things he told her. Was it all lies? He acted as if he loved her, and that's why it hurt her so much. She loved hum. She gave him everything and look where it had gotten her. Broken, her heart broken, her soul broken. All because of him.

Hermione gazed down at her arm, where it was. Her wound, her scar. She couldn't remove it, apparently no medicine or healing spell could help her with this. Even though every time she saw it the memory flashed before her eyes, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes as she recalled that part of her life, that she so badly wanted to forget.

_She lay on the cold marble floor, her face stained with tears new and old. The flame that made her keep going was now gone. So Hermione stared at the grand chandelier, her chocolate brown eyes had lost all hopes of escaping, all dreams of living a life. She has now accepting his is how she'll die, first tortured and then killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. In front of him, in front of Draco. So far he had done nothing, and she don't think he will._

_Footsteps moved towards her, but Hermione didn't even batter an eyelid. The face of Bellatrix Lestrange her torturer, appeared in front of her. A smirk on her lips, a crazy glint in her eyes._

_"Listen here mud blood on this floor you will die" Bellatrix sneered as she looked at Hermione in disgust. Waiting for a response from Hermione, she huffed when none came. Bellatrix pulled out a knife and ran it down Hermione's arm. The cool metal on her arms made Hermione shiver. "But first lets make sure you never forget your past" With a cackle she brought down the knife on Hermione's skin. A scream pierced the air, as she felt the blade piece her skin and blood was drawn. And she kept on screaming until the knife had left. _

_"Now your marked, and everyone will know what kind of filth you are" Bellatrix said spitting on Hermione hoping to get some reaction from her but none came._

_Hermione looked at her now sore arm and hers eyes widedend. Engraved deeply into her skin was the word 'Mud Blood'. She chocked back a sob as she watched a drop of blood fall to the floor. With panicked eyes, she looked over to Draco, hoping he would help her, become her knight in shining armor. But Draco did nothing, just stood there. And that's when Hermione knew that this is how she was going to die._

__But of course Hermione didn't die, she was rescued but left with the word mud blood for the rest of her life.

"Hermione?" A voice said behind her "Are you crying?" She knew who it was bur didn't turn around because her was the reason she was in this state.

"Go away," She whimpered her eyes glued to the setting sun.

"No, I'm never going away," Draco said moving towards Hermione "because your my girlfriend and I love you"

"If you loved me would you have let this happen" Hermione said bitterly. Pain showed in Draco grey orbs and he moved his hand onto her shoulder.

"Deep down you know I couldn't have done anything, if I did I would be dead and you know that" He said gripping her hand softly yet firmly.

"Well where I was lieing it looked different" Hermione said not wanting to cry in front of him.

"I'm so sorry love, you know I didn't mean it" Draco said placing a kiss on Hermione's hand "I love you so much"

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she replied "How can you love me when I have this on my arm" Showing her her scar she was so ashamed of.

"Now we both have one" He said rolling up his sleeve to show his own. Hermione gasped when she saw it and placed her small hand on top of his dark mark. "If you Hermione accept me for this, I will accept you for that" He said placing his hand on Hermione's cheek.

"I don't want you to go Draco, I love you so much" She said as they leant forwards.

"I'm not going anywhere love" Draco said capturing her lips with his and kissing her passionately and she kissed back with just as much passion. How she missed this.


End file.
